Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 16
Hoofdstuk 16: De opdrachten gaan verder Khaelen stond Skupno’s privésoldaten samen met de inwoners van het Karavaan uit te zwaaien. Khaelen bleef nog een tijdje bij het Karavaan dat richting Centria vertrok, maar Skupno en zijn manschappen vertrokken naar het Grensfort om daar nog een tijdje te blijven om te zien of de situatie onder controle was. Saffira liet haar paard in draf op Khaelen toe wandelen. “Wel, het ziet er naar uit dat onze wegen terug scheiden,” zei ze. “Hopelijk niet voor lang,” antwoordde Khaelen. Saffira lachte en liet haar paard achter de andere soldaten aan galopperen. Terwijl Khaelen haar na keek, hoorde hij iemand zijn keel schrapen. Hij draaide zich om, het was Skupno. “Uwe excellentie,” zei Khaelen die zijn hoofd boog. “Ik wou nog zeggen dat ik je dankbaar ben voor wat je hebt gedaan. Niet iedereen doet zoiets,” zei Skupno die duidelijk moeite had om dit te zeggen. Khaelen moest bijna lachen. Gaf Skupno hem nou een compliment. Maar toen werd Skupno’s blik harder. “Dit betekent niet dat ik vergeet wat je hebt gedaan, voor mij ben je nog steeds dezelfde Khaelen. Je bent geen held,” zei hij nadat hij zag dat niemand hen kon horen. Hij liet zijn paard verder wandelen. Khaelen keek hem na en was woedend. Hoe durfde Skupno hem zo te behandelen, na alles wat hij al had gedaan? Skupno had misschien zijn hoge rang, maar Khaelen vroeg zich af hoe vaak Skupno zelf zijn leven voor Alran waagde. “Je hebt het mis Skupno!” riep hij. Deze draaide zich om. “Wat zei je?” “Jij denkt dat ik niet veranderd ben, dat ik een monster ben, maar dat is niet waar. Ik zal het je bewijzen! Ik zal al mijn opdrachten volbrengen en mijn eer terug winnen!” Skupno lachte: “Jij denkt echt dat je de grootste held van Alran bent, maar ik zal je zeggen wie je echt bent Khaelen, jij bent gestoord! We zullen zien of je je opdrachten echt zult halen! Kom daarna maar terug naar mij en misschien zie ik je anders, maar ik betwijfel het.” Vervolgens liet hij zijn paard weg galopperen. Khaelen was woest, hij zou aan iedereen bewijzen dat hij wel kon slagen in de opdrachten. Ben ik echt gestoord? Nee! Skupno kent me niet! Maar terwijl hij zichzelf probeerde te overtuigen dat hij niet gek was, fluisterde Phillippos stem in zijn hoofd dat hij Skupno nooit zou kunnen overtuigen. Khaelen bond zijn spullen vast aan Bliksems zadel en maakte zich klaar om richting Capitala te vertrekken. Een dag geleden was het Karavaan aangekomen bij fort Dubôr, hier had Khaelen zijn paard achtergelaten toen hij naar Shiraz vertrok, hij kon hem moeilijk meenemen naar het dorre land. De inwoners van de Oosterse Karavaan kwamen afscheid nemen van hem, dit maakte Khaelen een beetje triest, hij reisde nu al een tijdje met hen mee en kende sommige inwoners al goed. Als laatste kwam Shero afscheid nemen. “Ik zal je missen Khaelen, echt waar. Je zou een grote aanwinst zijn voor Het Karavaan.” “Bedankt! Ik zou willen blijven als ik kon, maar ik heb andere plichten.” Hij schudde Shero’s hand. “Ik weet zeker dat je een goede bevelhebber zult zijn, Qhara zal trots op je zijn!” Shero glimlachte en bedankte hem. “We hebben nog iets voor je!” zei hij. Twee leden van het karavaan kwamen aan met een schede. Khaelen pakte hem vast en trok het zwaard eruit, het was een typisch kromzwaard van het Karavaan, maar het was van een vreemd materiaal gemaakt. “Het is gemaakt van de kaak die je meebracht uit het Dode Bos,” zei Shero toen hij Khaelen geïnteresseerd naar het wapen zag kijken, “Ik weet niet wat voor beest je hebt gezien, maar ik kan je zeggen dat dit zwaard scherper en steviger is dan zowat alle andere zwaarden in Alran!” Khaelen glimlachte en voelde een traantje prikken in zijn rechteroog, hij ging het Karavaan echt missen. Snel veegde hij het traantje weg en zei, met het zwaard in zijn hand, tegen de leden van het Karavaan: “Ik zal dit wapen met trots dragen!” Nadat hij Bliksem in de stallen van de Ridderacademie had achtergelaten, ging Khaelen op weg naar het koninklijk paleis. Ondanks dat Khaelen officieel geen ridder meer was, mocht hij nog steeds de stallen gebruiken, hij hoopte alleen maar dat hij nooit iemand die hij van vroeger kende tegen zou komen, want dan moest hij weer excuses verzinnen. Hij had Nicolai gezien voor hij binnenwandelde, gelukkig had hij hem niet gezien. Hij wandelde over de Grote Markt en zag dat de mark volop bezig was. Rond de markt liepen mensen uit de gildehuizen met spullen om te verkopen. Hij zag rijke burgers naar het mooi versierde Kunstpaleis wandelen, wellicht om een schilderij te kopen, of misschien gewoon om rond te kijken. Naast het Kunstpaleis zag Khaelen het Gildepaleis met zijn torens en gouden beelden van handelaars, de deuren waren toe, vandaag was er geen vergadering voor de gilden. Aan de overkant van het plein zag Khaelen wachters voor de deur van het grote, mooi stadshuis staan die de massa in de gaten hielden, maar niet al te serieus. Khaelen passeerde het opvallende beeld van Zaär de Veroveraar op het midden van het plein. Marktkramers riep dingen naar hem, maar het was gewoon reclame, niemand herkende hem. Terwijl Khaelen door de markt wandelde kreeg hij heimwee naar een vroegere tijd, wellicht een betere tijd. Khaelen verliet de markt en kwam aan bij de trappen die naar het paleis leidde, hij zuchtte en beklom ze. Toen hij de trappen had beklommen keek hij naar het paleis, het was één van de meest indrukwekkende gebouwen in de bekende wereld, en ook in de rest van de wereld, vermoedde Khaelen. Het was gebouwd op de top van de Dux, een heuvel in het midden Capitala. Je kon de heuvel bestijgen met een trap, vervolgens werd je begroet door twee beelden van ridders, vervolgens liep er een pad tussen tuinen door naar het paleis. Het Domum Parium, gebouwd en vernoemd naar de eerste Alraanse koning Parus(hoewel grote delen door zijn opvolgers werden toegevoegd), was redelijk groot, het bestond uit 2 delen. Eerst had je de zogenaamde burcht die bestond uit de koninklijke vertrekken, de eetzaal, een bibliotheek, enzovoort, maar ook administratieve kantoren. Vervolgens had je ook nog de immense troonzaal, de meest iconische plaats van Alran. Je kon het kasteel makkelijk herkennen aan vele torens en aan de immense tuinen achter het paleis. Het paleis moest dienen als een teken van macht, maar het moest de koning ook beschermen tijdens oorlog. De meeste burchten zorgden voor onderdak in tijden van oorlog voor de burgers van de stad, dit was hier minder het geval, hoewel er wel plaats was voor een deel van de bevolking. Aangekomen aan de poort van het paleis, werd hij direct begroet door twee wachters. “Zijne majesteit wilt u spreken,” zei één van hen. “Weet ik,” antwoordde Khaelen. Hij volgde één van de wachters door de deur, het paleis binnen. Ze wandelde door de Royale Gang, een gang die versierd was met schilderijen van alle Alraanse koningen op chronologische volgorde, aan het einde van de gang was nog genoeg plaats over voor enkele generaties van koningen. De gang leidde rechtstreeks naar de troonzaal. Khaelen wandelde door de zaal naar de troon, hij was hier niet meer geweest sinds Dura hem gestraft had. Terwijl hij door de enorme zaal wandelde flitste er beelden door zijn hoofd, een feest, een dode koning, veel bloed, maar duidelijkere herinneringen: Dura die dingen zei zoals: “Ik ga je 9 opdrachten geven…” Nog 3… ''dacht hij. “Khaelen!” zei Dura, de echte Dura, die hoog op zijn troon zat, omringd door de koninklijke wacht. Hij hield de Scepter Alrani, een magische scepter die in een goud zwaard kan veranderen, het is het symbool van de Alraanse koning, samen met de kroon die op Dura’s hoofd stond. Khaelen was zo diep in zijn gedachten verzonken dat hij even vergeten was waar hij was. Snel knielde hij neer en zei: “Sire, het voelt goed u terug te zien.” “Ik wou dat ik hetzelfde over jou kon zeggen,” zei Dura op een toon die Khaelen al van hem verwachtte, “Hoewel, je hebt goed werk verricht in Shiraz, een oorlog voorkomen, bravo! En je opdrachten heb je ook al goed volbracht. Ik denk dat ik er goed aan heb gedaan je in leven te houden, maar het is nog geen tijd om te feesten, je moet nog steeds 4 opdrachten voltooien voordat ik je gratie geef en-“ “Verschoning hoogheid,” onderbrak Khaelen hem, “Maar ik denk dat u zich vergist, ik heb al 6 opdrachten volbracht.” “Ik vergis me niet, Khaelen,” antwoordde Dura op een boze toon, “De Grenslanden tellen niet mee, je deed gewoon je plicht. Je doet nog 4 opdrachten en als je het niet met me eens bent wil ik de moord op mijn broer nog wel is herzien.” Khaelen werd boos, maar anders dan bij Skupno een week geleden, kon hij zich nu wel inhouden. “Mijn broer hoort niet thuis op een troon,” gromde Phillippos in zijn hoofd, “Misschien moet je nog een deel van de koninklijke familie vermoorden.” ''Zwijg! ''“Zoals u wenst, Sire.” ''“Vertrouw Dura niet,” Khaelen dacht voor het eerst terug aan Qhara’s laatste woorden en vroeg zich plotseling af wat ze eigenlijk betekende. “Goed, weet je het dorp Saphir in Naustica liggen? Daar ga je heen voor je volgende opdracht, graaf Aequa zal je meer info geven. Vertrek nu! Ik ben je alweer beu.” Khaelen stond op, boog zijn hoofd nog één keer, en wandelde zo snel als hij kon de zaal uit. “Waarom heb je eigenlijk zo’n haast,” riep Dura hem na, “Wat ben je van plan te doen nadat je opdrachten zijn volbracht?” Die vraag gaf Khaelen een eigenaardig beangstigend gevoel. Dus Khaelen vertrok weeral op reis, rondtrekken leek het enige wat hij nog deed, maar dat maakte Khaelen niet uit, hij zou alles doen om in zijn opdrachten te slagen. Hij wist dat hij het kon, alleen, hij zou zich bewijzen aan iedereen die aan hem twijfelde. Saphir was gelukkig niet al te ver weg van Capitala. Het gebied was anders dan je zou verwachten van Naustica. In de plaats van een klein, vissersdorpje aan de kust van de Gouden Zee, omringd door hoge duinen, was Saphir een landbouw gericht dorp dat in een landschap van vlakke, groene weides met hier en daar een bos lag. De meeste mensen vergaten vaak dat een groot deel van Naustica dat grensde aan Centria, niet bestond uit duinen, maar eerder uit een redelijk Centriaans landschap. Saphir zelf was iets groter dan Farmai, hoewel Farmai grotere landbouwgebieden had. Khaelen reed rechtstreeks naar het gemeentehuis dat in de kleine stadskern stond. Deze was nu waarschijnlijk veel drukker dan normaal, er stonden vele paarden vastgebonden en buiten het gemeentehuis stonden enkele bewapende soldaten. De soldaten begroetten Khaelen, maar schenken hen niet veel aandacht. Nadat Khaelen Bliksem had vastgehangen, wandelde hij het gebouw binnen. “Ah Khaelen, eindelijk!” zei graaf Aequa die neer zat op een stoel achter een bureau. Hij stond recht en wandelde naar Khaelen toe. De graaf zag er al wat beter uit dan toen hij gevangen zat op Kanta, het leek zelfs alsof hij nog dikker was. “Dus Khaelen,” zei hij, “Laten we dit snel afhandelen. Ik heb genoeg van dit boerengat en wil terug naar Sheran.” Khaelen draaide met zijn ogen. ''Laat mij je problemen maar weer oplossen. ''“Dus, de laatste tijd gebeuren er nogal bizarre dingen in dit dorp, en ook in de omliggende, kleinere dorpjes. Volgens de bevolking ‘verdwijnen’ er mensen.” Khaelen hief zijn wenkbrauw. “Verdwijnen?” “Ik vind het ook maar raar, maar de mensen betaalde hun belastingen niet dus ik kwam hierheen en zag dat ze echt wegwaren. Ik weet niet wat er aan de hand is, misschien is het iets magisch, misschien is het een moordenaar, of misschien zijn het gewoon belastings onderduikers, het kan me niet schelen. Ik wil dat jij uitzoekt wat er aan de hand is.” Khaelen knikte. “Komt voor elkaar mijnheer. Ik zal dit mysterie ontrafelen!” “Ja dat verwacht ik wel van je, anders was je hier niet. Normaal gezien laat ik dit soort dingen oplossen door de majoor van de plaatselijke troepen in Naustica, maar de vorige, Fredrikos, is helaas overleden aan een eigenaardige ziekte en ik heb nog geen vervanger gevonden. Ohja trouwens, er is hier iemand die je wilt zien, misschien kan hij je helpen met je opdracht.” Nieuwsgierig volgde Khaelen hem. In de volgende kamer zat een man van gemiddelde gestalte in niet echt bijzondere, grijze kledij. Hij had zwart haar dat al een beetje grijs werd, en blauwe ogen. Khaelen herkende hem direct: Zelos, de broer van Xero. Khaelen begroette hem opgewekt.. “Zelos! Wat lang geleden!” Zelos lachte, “Inderdaad! Het doet goed om je terug te zien.” Anders dan zijn broer was Zelos geen ridder, maar een magiër geworden, en een redelijk goede ook. Khaelen kende hem niet zo goed als zijn broer, maar desondanks was hij toch blij hem terug te zien, misschien omdat hij hem deed terug denken aan Xero en een lang vervlogen tijd. Zelos had Khaelen vroeger nog enkele dingen aangeleerd over magie, want Xero had geen magische gave, bijvoorbeeld simpele helingsspreuken en hoe je vuur moet maken, de standaard dingen die ridders leren. Meer kon Khaelen niet leren, maar dat interesseerde hem niet. Hij had genoeg aan zijn zwaard en de meeste ridders beschouwden aanvalsmagie als oneervol. “Kom mee,” zei Zelos, “We moeten bijpraten.” Khaelen wandelde samen met Zelos door het drop, nu de graaf weg was leek alles er weer zijn normale gang te gaan. “Dus,” zei Khaelen, “Waar had jij al die tijd gezeten?” “Oh, een beetje hier, een beetje daar, niets bijzonder,” antwoordde Zelos, “Ik had het gevoel niet meer thuis te horen in Capitala tussen al die rijke edellieden, zeker na de dood van mijn broer. Ik wou mijn krachten gebruiken om de arme burgers te helpen en ondertussen wat van de wereld te zien, dingen leren…” “Dat lijkt me een nobele daad.” “Ja, misschien wel, maar soms vraag ik me af of ik niet alles te snel heb achtergelaten.” Hij keek Khaelen aan. “Ik heb niet gekeken hoe het met jou ging na Xero’s dood, ik weet dat jullie een goed band hadden.” “Het is al goed,” zei Khaelen, “Het is al weer 2 jaar geleden, ik ben erover heen. Trouwens, ik ben beter af op mijn eentje.” Zelos keek hem aan op een nieuwsgierige manier, hij leek Khaelen niet echt te geloven. Er kwam een pijnlijke stilte en Khaelen dacht eraan hoe hard Zelos wel niet op Xero leek. Zelos doorbrak de stilte. “Dus, jij bent de laatste tijd goed bezig geweest, Farmai, Aequa, Vaeren,…” “Hoe weet jij al die dingen?” vroeg Khaelen verbaasd. Zelos lachte. “Hoe zou ik het niet kunnen weten, er worden overal verhalen over jou verteld. Je moet doof zijn om ze niet te horen. Iedereen houdt ervan, bijvoorbeeld hoe je een draak vermoord hebt.” “Eigenlijk heb ik hem niet zelf vermoord,” mompelde Khaelen. “Je weet hoe mensen zijn Khaelen, ze maken verhalen altijd iets mooier dan ze echt zijn. En elke Alraan houdt van een heldhaftig ridderverhaal. Maar een man zou zich beginnen af te vragen waarom iemand dat allemaal zou doen, waarom zou iemand dat allemaal doen Khaelen?” “Het…licht nogal ingewikkeld,” zei Khaelen vlug. “Dat snap ik,” zei Zelos, “Als je het aan iemand wilt vertellen, ik ben er altijd voor je, dat ben ik verschuldigd aan Xero.” “Bedankt, over opdrachten gesproken,” zei Khaelen die het onderwerp snel wou veranderen, “heb je een idee hoe ik mijn nieuwste kan oplossen?” Zelos leek teleurgesteld dat Khaelen niet alles aan hem vertelde. “Mja, misschien kan je rondgaan door het drop en de burgers ondervragen, zien of ze iets meer weten.” Khaelen knikte. “Goed plan, ik begin er meteen mee! Bedankt Zelos, en tot nog is!” Zelos zwaaide hem uit toen hij door de straat weg liep. Toen Khaelen de straat uit was veranderde Zelos zijn blik, hij werd harder, serieuzer. “Ik heb werk te doen,” mompelde hij. *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal